El baño de los prefectos
by misi-chan
Summary: ¿Qué demonios harán Harry y Ron a esas horas en el baño de los prefectos?Yaoi Harry x Ron
1. El baño de los prefectos

¡Holas! Este es mi primer y único ff Harry x Ron (porque ninguno de los dos me gusta demasiado...es comprensible, si pensáis que Sirius y Remus pululan por ahí...XD), yaoi por supuesto, así que si eres homofóbico/a, yo de ti me largaba A los demás, bienvenidos, espero que os guste y...¡que el yaoi os acompañe!

EL BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS

Harry acabó sus deberes a la madrugada. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado y no quedaba nadie en la sala común.

Suspiró, estaba muy cansado. Guardó la tinta, pluma y pergaminos en su mochila y se recordó que debía devolver el ejemplar de "Historia de los druidas del s. XIV" a la biblioteca.

Subió medio dormido a la habitación, le dolía la cabeza.

Oyó cuatro respiraciones diferentes: Neville, Dean, Seamus y Ron roncaban pacíficamente en sus camas... ¿o no?

Harry hizo una mueca. Sabía cuándo Ron fingía dormir.

No quería hablar de los entrenamientos. Harry no entendía por qué su amigo deseaba abandonar el equipo, ahora que los gemelos y él habían sido expulsados. Para Harry, el quidditch lo era todo. Para Ron, sin embargo, era una mera manera de intentar lucirse y hacer sombra a sus hermanos.

Fue donde estaba su baúl, sacó el pijama e iba a dirigirse a la ducha cuando oyó el susurro de las sábanas.

-Harry... –susurró Ron-. ¿Podemos hablar?

¿Hablar de qué?

-De...bueno, ya sabes, el entrenamiento y eso...

-Es que iba a ducharme. Son las tres de la madrugada, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Ah...eh...¡yo también tengo que ducharme- Ron señaló sus cabellos con evidentes rastros de barro seco.

¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

-Eh... no me apetece que Malfoy me vea en pelotas.

¿Malfoy¿Qué tiene que ver él con que tú te duches?

-El baño.

¿Eh?

-Compartimos baño. El de los prefectos.

-Ah... pues nada, que vaya bien tu ducha.-bufó Harry, al recordar las nuevas responsabilidades de su amigo.

-No, es que... bueno, he pensado que te podrías bañar ahí también... no sé, es mejor que las duchas de Gryffindor¿no?

¿Puedo hacer eso? Quiero decir, meterme a escondidas en el baño...

-Te recuerdo que eso lo hiciste el año pasado.

Harry se molestó dos segundos en pensarlo. Tenía dos posibilidades: una, las duchas comunes de Gryffindor, que probablemente a esas alturas estarían tan frías como la mazmorra de Snape (y no menos acogedoras); o el baño de los prefectos (tal y como recordaba él, lo más cercano al paraíso que había pisado).

-Bien, pero tendrás que guiarme.

-No hay problema.-respondió Ron, esbozando una sonrisa.

Así que cogieron sus pijamas y salieron al helado pasillo bajo la capa invisible.

Ron pronto encontró la puerta, murmuró suavemente "canto de cisne"y la puerta se abrió.

Harry entró, volviendo a sorprenderse al ver aquel maravilloso lugar. Aquella vez estaba tenuamente iluminado por unas cuantas velas flotantes que daban a todo un ambiente más... íntimo. Sí, esa era la palabra.

La enorme bañera...

-Qué bien estar de nuevo aquí.-suspiró Harry.

-Es agradable¿verdad? Solo por esto vale la pena ser prefecto. No lo digo por ti.-dijo Ron rápidamente al ver la expresión lúgubre de Harry.

Enchufaron los grifos, a los pocos minutos la pequeña piscina estaba llena de agua caliente...

-Hmm...-Ron se sumergió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahhh...-Harry hizo lo propio. (Nde la A: Festival de los gemidos -')

Fueron probando los diversos geles y demás sustancias, en un momento la sala se llenó de graciosas burbujas verdes en forma de tortuga, fragantes bolitas moradas con olor a violeta, pequeños corazoncitos color rosa que cuando estallaban derramaban algunos pétalos de cerezo, y unos patitos amarillos muy chillones compartieron baño con ellos.

-Y bien, Ron.-dijo Harry, apartando una tortuga diminuta-. Hablemos.

-Ah, sí... no sé, Harry... creo que debería abandonar el equipo...

-No te entiendo, Ron...

-Mírame bien, no tengo madera de guardián...

Harry se fijó. Si bien era cierto que su amigo estaba bastante delgado, lo cierto era que con la pubertad había desarrollado aquellos músculos de los que él carecía. Además, Ron era alto, y también lo suficientemente hábil como para atrapar la quaffle. Y, por encima de todo, el pelirrojo había crecido en el seno de una familia que adoraba este deporte, mientras que Harry solo lo conocía hacía unos años.

-Lo mire por donde lo mire, sigo sin entenderte.

-Soy tan torpe, Harry...

Harry se indignó.

-Ah, eres torpe porque los Slytherin lo dicen¿no, entonces si te dicen que tienes el pelo verde tú irás y te lo creerás.

¡No!

-Pues, ya estì ni eso ni nada, no les hagas caso, total ya estamos acostumbrados a sus estupideces.

-...

¿No dices nada?

-... gracias.

Ron parecía avergonzado, su cara pecosa había adquirido el tono de un tomate, estaba bastante gracioso así, rodeado de patitos y tortugas y con los chorreantes cabellos rojos deslizándose desordenadamente por su rostro y cuello.

-Sabes, creo que si tú me apoyas, algo podré hacer.-sonrió Ron.

-Claro, no estoy en el equipo pero puedo ayudarte -

-Ammm, mira esto.

Ron enchufó uno de los grifos, del que salieron unas enormes burbujas rojas...

¡Son quaffles!

-No son quaffles, pero tienen el mismo aspecto, las hizo Oliver Wood hace un par de años, según me han dicho otros prefectos...-comentó Ron.

¡Atrapa ésta!

Se entregaron al juego durante un buen rato, lo cierto es que era bastante divertido, y Ron se estaba luciendo como no lo hacía en la pista...

-No sé, Ron, aquí estás estupendo pero sinceramente en el campo dejas bastante que desear...no lo digo por fastidiar, solo que me parece...raro...

¿Y aquí...dejo algo que desear-susurró Ron.

-No...

Harry se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba más agitado que de costumbre, aunque, teniendo en cuenta el frenético juego que estaban practicando...

¿Sabes cómo le va a Hermione con Krum- preguntó Ron.

-Ni idea.

-No sé qué ve en él...

Ron se sumergió, dio un par de brazadas y apareció dos metros más allá.

¿Y lo tuyo con Cho?

-Ah...pues...no sé.

-Yo nunca me he besado con nadie.

-Pues si ella está llorando, no te va a gustar...-Harry hizo una mueca.

-Bueno...pero si es en unas condiciones...no sé...románticas...privadas...o algo así...

-A mí también me gustaría hacerlo así.-rió Harry.

-Ah...¿ah ,sí ?

-Claro, a quién no, tal como lo pintas...-Harry se encogió de hombros.

Entonces Ron, que había salido para enchufar uno de los grifos más elevados, resbaló en el suelo mojado. Harry se apresuró a recogerlo, y ambos se hundieron en el agua.

Salieron, aún agarrados.

Harry sentía los acelerados latidos del corazón de Ron casi como los del suyo, la respiración agitada y el contacto con su húmeda y resbaladiza piel.

Harry trató de separarse, pero su amigo lo sujetaba muy fuerte, haciéndole daño.

-Soy torpe hasta para ducharme...-gruñó Ron.

-No seas así...

-Soy un fracasado, en serio...incluso Fred y George, a pesar de sus barbaridades, son mejores...

El cuerpo de Ron se convulsionó, y Harry con horror sintió que estaba llorando.

-Eh, Ron...

Ron lo miró un instante y se enjugó las lágrimas. A continuación, atrayéndolo fuertemente contra sí, lo besó.

Harry estaba paralizado, no sabía lo que le pasaba. ¿Cómo podía Ron estar haciendo aquello? Pero no pudo pensar más cuando su amigo deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca. Con Cho no había sido así, ni mucho menos. Sólo había sido un beso bastante inocente, temeroso. Este era todo lo contrario.

A Ron parecía importarle un pimiento que Harry tratara de zafarse, puesto que al ser más grande que él, lo retenía con facilidad.

Ron dejaba poco tiempo para respirar, y Harry , angustiosamente, creyó ahogarse.

Por suerte, también a Ron le faltaba el aire, separó un poco su cara lo justo para respirar y volvió a la carga.

Aprisionó a Harry contra la pared de la bañera, sujeto sus muñecas con una mano, y con la otra le acarició suavemente, a la vez que lo besaba.

Esta vez Harry, horrorizado, no pudo evitar que saliera un gemido de su garganta.

Mal, mal, mal...aquello le estaba gustando, y sólo le impedía corresponder el hecho de que fuera Ron...y Ron...no era el de siempre...su único amigo...¿qué le pasaba¿lo recuperaría alguna vez?

De pronto, Ron se detuvo.

-E-estás...llorando...-susurró.

Harry no notaba las lágrimas, pero notó que Ron lo soltaba, mirándolo con desolación.

-Yo...Harry...no sé qué me ha pasado...lo...lo siento...soy un estúpido...

Ron se miraba las manos con repugnancia. Dio la espalda a Harry y salió de la bañera.

-Bueno...me voy...a ver si aprendo a comportarme...soy idiota...-murmuró.

Dejó a Harry solo en el lujoso baño. Este ya no sabía qué pensar.

Salió del agua, se secó y se puso el pijama. El camino hacia la habitación lo hizo como en sueños...había una luz...qué molesta...

¡Harry!

¿Hm?

¡Despierta de una vez, llegamos tarde a clase!

Harry se puso las gafas y vio a Ron de pie, junto a su cama. Le subió el color a las mejillas.

¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

-N-nada...esto...¿lo de anoche...?

¿Eh?

-Bueno...tú...yo...

-Estás raro, Harry. Anoche tuve entrenamiento de quidditch¿sabes?

-Ah...¿ah, sí?

-Hay que ver cómo tienes la cabeza...cuando vine ya estabas como un tronco.-rió Ron-. Dean me dijo que te quedaste hasta tarde haciendo el trabajo de Encantamientos...

-Ah...¡ah, claro!

-Bueno, yo voy tirando. 1Te espero en el Gran Comedor!

Ron salió del cuarto con Neville, Dean y Seamus, y Harry volvió a tumbarse. A su lado estaba el pergamino con el trabajo...

Así que todo había sido un sueño...pero...tenía que dejar de soñar esas cosas.

De forma que, resueltamente, decidió pedir a la señora Pomfrey aquella poción para dormir sin soñar...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Bueno, dejo así este capi...si os ha gustado, una review y seré feliz

Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente y último capi,

Mil besos desde el Manicomio,

_-misi-chan-_


	2. Cosas de la vida

¡Bieeen!

Final chapter is here! Wiii! Sé que es un ff bastante corto, pero es que incluso este capi lo escribí por 'petición popular' (lo que viene a ser que no pensaba escribirlo...) Sin embargo, me alegro de haberlo hecho porque me ha quedado mejor que el primero (en mi humilde opinión, claro...)

Bueno, espero que os guste, ¡todo vuestro!

COSAS DE LA VIDA

Ron salió de la sala común bastante perplejo por lo que Harry había dicho. Anoche...¿anoche, qué?

Seguro que había soñado cosas raras, y no le extrañaba porque, a decir verdad, un trabajo sobre druidas le comía a uno el coco de mala manera.

De todos modos , Harry parecía extrañamente avergonzado, eso o el rubor que tenía en las mejillas era producto de un afiebre desconocida por él.

-Buenos días.

Se giró a ver: era Hermione.

-Buenos días, Hermione.-sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces...no sé, pensativo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues...ni idea. Pero creo que a Harry sí le pasa algo.

-¿No me digas?¿ Es que ha discutido otra vez con Cho?

-Yo qué sé, a mi no me cuenta esas cosas, ya sabes cómo es.-dijo Ron, un poco dolido.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-¿El qué?

-Pues que no te cuente esas cosas, hombre.-bufó Hermione.

-No. Quiero decir, sí. Me molesta, mucho. Parece que crea que sus líos con las mujeres son tienen nada que ver conmigo.

-¡Y no tienen nada que ver, Ronald! Hay que ver, o te pasas o no llegas...-dijo Her, un poco más seria.

-Oye, mira, si has venido aquí para contradecirte y contradecirme después a mi, ye aseguro que yo no estoy dispuesto a...

-¡Buenos días, Harry!-saludó alegremente Hermione.

-Ah...hola, Hermione, Ron...-Harry se sonrojó.

-¿Qué te pasa, tienes fiebre?-preguntó Herm.

Harry miró a Ron un instante, con cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Aquí la detective Granger, que está hoy en plan interrogante y no encuentra otro modo de pasar el rato que haciendo de psicóloga emocional.-sonrió Ron-. Y yo voy, le sigo el juego, y te pregunto: ¿qué te pasa?¿tienes fiebre?¿has dormido bien?

-Ah, ya entiendo...pues no me pasa nada, no tengo fiebre y, que recuerde, he dormido estupendamente...-dijo Harry, mientras pensaba que había soñado aún mejor...

-Y, ahora, ¿adónde ibas?

-A clase, ¿dónde sino?-contestó Harry.

Mala cosa. Sus amigos estaban haciendo demasiadas preguntas, y él, lo único que quería era no volver a soñar aquello...soñar...o volver a soñarlo todas las noches...o hacerlo realidad...o...

-Pues las clases no están por ahí.-insistió Hermione.

-Tienes razón, por allí está la enfermería y...¿no será que tienes algo? No sé, dolor de cabeza o algo así..-dijo Ron.

-Bueno, ya vale, sólo iba a pedirle a la señora Pomfrey aquella cosa para no soñar.-Harry se rindió.

-¿Por qué? Acaso...¿acaso has vuelto a soñar aquello que...?

-No, no, qué va. Pero...es por si acaso, ¿sabéis? Así duermo tranquilo y Voldemort ya puede venir y marcarse una samba delante de mí, que yo ni pum.

-Jajaja, eres bueno, Harry.-rió Ron, olvidándose del tema (N/A: este chico es de lo que no hay, de verdad...XD)

De modo que Harry se fue a la enfermería mientras sus dos amigos se dirigían a clase.

Ron parecía muy despreocupado, iba pensando en sus cosas se los últimos tiempos, como por ejemplo, si Fred y George se habían vuelto a levantar con un desorden de personalidad de los suyos, y no sabían si estaban enamorados el uno del otro, o era simple amor fraternal (y aunque así fuera, si seguían haciéndolo todo juntos, hasta ducharse o dormir, dentro de muy poco sus admiradoras los darían por perdidos, por gemelos enamorados, que la cosa tenía tela).

Mientras Ron se armaba un lío mental con las idas de olla de sus hermanos, Hermione, muy suspicaz, había dado por sentado a la primera que Harry no soñaba con Voldemort. Y , si Harry no soñaba con Voldemort...¿por qué no quería soñar?¿Tal vez una experiencia desagradable?¿O una demasiado agradable?

Herm recordó la cara de Harry al verlos: se había sonrojado.

¿Habría soñado con ella...o con Ron?¿O con algo referente a ellos?

Entonces recordó algo que había leído sobre pociones para averiguar pensamientos. Sabía que era una cosa mezquina y rastrera, pero, ¿qué narices?¡Cualquier cosa por el bien de sus amigos! Sonriendo, trazó su plan para después de las clases.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, Harry consiguió su poción para no soñar (que no debía beber hasta antes de acostarse), Ron concluyó que los líos de los gemelos le importaban más bien poco, y Hermione descubrió que el mejunje que buscaba se llamaba "poción de margarita"(N/A: derrocha ingenio, eh?) y que era ridículamente fácil de preparar, por lo que la tuvo en tan sólo unos veinte minutos.

De modo que, a la hora de comer, nuestra chica tomó un poco de la poción, verió otro poco en el vaso de Harry y, entonces...empezaron las emociones fuertes.

Hermione vivió el sueño de Harry, pasando bastante de sus dos amigos, mientras en su rostro iba apareciendo una sonrisa que se transformó en carcajadas.

-Herm, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Harry.

-Déjala estar, el papel de psicóloga no le ha ido bien.-rió Ron.

-Nada, no me pasa nada; Ron, tengo que hablar contigo. Harry, tú vete yendo a clase ¿OK?

-OK, OK...

Harry se levantó, aliviado, y se fue. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione, al parecer ella tenía algo que decirle.

-Bueno, Herm, dime.

-Eh...a ver, cómo te lo explico...tú...¿recuerdas que Harry entró el año pasado al baño de los prefectos?

-Sí, con el asunto del huevo dorado y...

-Bien, pues a él...le gustó mucho.

-¿Y? A mi también, ese baño está a un paso del cielo.

-Déjame terminar.-Hermione hizo un mohín-. Pues verás, resulta que...

Hermione le explicó lo más básico: la actitud de Harry, la poción de margarita, el dichoso sueñecito...

Cuando acabó, Ron estaba en estado de shock.

-Herm...estás de cachondeo ¿no?

-En absoluto. Todo es verdad. Harry...ha tenido un sueño...curioso contigo.

-¡¿Curioso!¡Pero...pero..¿curioso!¡Asqueroso!¡Repugnante!

-Bueno, bueno.-concedió Herm-.Lo que tú digas. Pero...creo que deberías hablar con él.

-¡Y qué más!

-He dicho hablar, Ronald, sólo eso. Hablar. Recuerda que Harry no sabe que lo sabemos. Sólo...sólo tienes que sugerirle que...

-¿Sí?¿Tengo que sugerirle que...se meta en el baño conmigo?¡Venga ya, Herm!¿Y si sólo ha sido un sueño?¡Los sueños no significan nada!

-Hombre, si lo pones así...yo no quiero que le digas nada del baño, Ron, nada de eso. Pero si lo que Harry tiene es...una confusión...tal vez sería mejor aclararlo todo cuanto antes, ¿no crees?

-Eh...en eso sí que estoy de acuerdo, pero no me hace nada de gracia, qué quieres qu ete diga...

Hermione le puso la mano en el hombro, como para darle unos ánimos que no tenía. Ron suspiró, no sabía cómo, pero Hermione lo había convencido.

Ron se pasó toda la tarde pensando en la conversación que tendría aquella noche con el traidor guarro y pervertido que era Harry..ay, no...él no tenía la culpa de lo que había soñado. Eran buenos amigos, ¿no? Entonces, lo que había que hacer era solucionar el problema y todos contentos .

Pero Ron no contaba con que Harry se moría de la vergüenza cuando estaba delante de él, así que, después de esperarlo y esperarlo en el cuarto y viendo que no aparecía, decidió hablar con su amigo al día siguiente.

Aunque aún tenía muy presente lo que le había dicho Herm, la verdad era que él no pensaba renunciar al baño de los prefectos sólo porque Harry se imaginara aquellas...cosas.

Por lo que decidió ir a bañarse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Pero...probablemente no atendió en Adivinación y aquel día la conjunción astral se la tuviera jurada, porque al llegar a la entrada del baño...se encontró con que Harry rondaba por allí, taciturno.

-Eh...¡eh, Harry!

Harry se volvió pero, curiosamente, no parecía nervioso y no estaba ruborizado.

-Ah, Ron...¿qué haces aquí?

-Iba...iba a bañarme.-contestó Ron, incómodo.

-Ya, claro, como tú eres prefecto...-dijo Harry, un tanto abatido.

A Ron le asaltó una duda. Tal vez Harry, si entrara al baño...bueno, podría aclarar esas...dudas que tenía. Así que decidió...

-Esto...Harry...¿te apetece...? Es decir...¿qué tal si entras tú también?

-¡¿Qué!-gritó Harry-. Pues...no me parece muy buena idea, porque si me pillan ahí...ya sabes, como no soy prefecto...

-Eh...yo podría decir que te he dado permiso, si quieres...

Se hizo un pequeño silencio muy incómodo mientras Harry pensaba y Ron le decía a la tierra que se lo tragara.

-Vale, bien. Entro.-confirmó Harry.

-B-bien...

Ron sabía que ya no se podía echar atrás, si todo salía bien, perfecto, si no...¿perdería su virginidad aquella noche?¡Noooooooo!

-Ye, Ron, tío, estás alelado...

-Nah, tonterías...-sonrió Ron.

Se desvistieron mirando cada uno a un lado, entraron a la bañera por sitios diferentes y bueno...tampoco se hablaron.

Ambos estaban muy incómodos, pero Ron, armándose de valor, decidió dar el primer paso.

-Estooo...mira , Harry, si tienes algún problema, yo...

-¿Problema?¿Qué tipo de problema?¿Crees que tengo algún problema?

-¡Sí! Quiero decir, no...a ver...lo que yo quería decir...es que, si por casualidad tuvieras algún problema, o sientes que algo no funciona como debería...pues eso, que estoy aquí y puedes...contar conmigo.

-Vaya. Gracias.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues no tengo ningún problema...a menos que...

-¿Sí?-preguntó Ron, de todo menos interesado.

-Verás...es que...hay...hay veces que, uno no sabe por qué, pero...le pasan cosas que...no son...es decir...

-¿Cosas que en realidad no piensas y que por nada del mundo harías realidad?-lo ayudó Ron.

-¡No! No tanto...pero...cosas inusuales que te dejan...confuso.

-Ah...confuso. Y tú...¿tienes alguna confusión, o algo por el estilo?

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Cuéntame.

-Sí, vale...pero...me acerco un poco ¿OK?

-Ah, vale...-dijo Ron, tragando saliva.

Harry se acercó un poco y, Ron no sabía si intencionadamente o no, pero el chico resbaló, y la pinta era de darse de cabeza contra los grifos.

Ron, venciendo sus prejuicios, se lanzó en pos de él (N/A.uy, peligro, peligrooo )

La última vez que se había bañado con un chico y se habían tocado había sido cuando tenía diez años y Fred y George lo habían empujado dentro de la ducha cuando Percy la estaba usando (afortunadamente, aquel suplicio no duró mucho, y había que reconocer que Percy en la ducha, cubierto de espuma, era una visión curiosa) (N/A:Percy usa gorro de baño)

Pero bueno, la cuestión era que aquella cosa suave y resbaladiza con el corazón acelerado que tenía entre los brazos no era otro que Harry.

Y, un Harry, todo había que decirlo, que no parecía disgustado para nada con todo aquello.

Y claro, con todo aquello de rozarse, y el agua caliente, y la espumita, Ron notó que "ciertas partes" del cuerpo de su mejor amigo se le ponían...a pensar por ellas mismas. XD

Por supuesto, Harry también lo notó, y ambos se pusieron rojos y apartaron la mirada, como suele ocurrir en estos casos (N/A: uy, sí, de toda la vida...¡vamos, Ron, cepíllatelooooo!)

-Pues...esa...esa confusión que tenías...ya...está aclarada, ¿no?-dijo Ron.

-Ah...sí, claro todo claro...clarísimo...-balbuceó Harry, que no sabía dónde meterse.

-Y entonces...eh...pues ya está, ¿no?

-Sí...supongo que...sí.

A todo esto, nuestro Ron, que "tan indignado estaba por todo aquello", aún no se había separado ni un centímetro de su amigo confuso, y eso dio paso a que Harry, dando por supuesto que al pelirrojo no le importaba, se diera un poco de impulso y...lo besara.

Y aquello constituyó el primer beso de Ron, que se quedó literalmente paralizado porque la situación bien lo valía.

Pero bueno, Harry, que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, porque hay que ver, como vio que Ron no se movía, concluyó que a su amigo pelirrojo aquello también le gustaba, así que el hombre continuó a lo suyo y la pesadilla de Ron de perder la virginidad de "aquella" forma se hizo realidad (N/A: pero pasamos de descripciones, porque la cosa fue como en el primer capi pero al revés, es decir, que Harry "dominaba")

Cabe decir que nuestro (ahora) desvirgado Weasley no se enteró de nada, porque con el beso se le había ido el santo al cielo y había perdido la noción de la realidad, el tiempo y el espacio.

Así que Harry, cuando acabó, lo vio tan quietecito y tembloroso que le remordió la conciencia y le supo fatal, de modo que le dio un golpecito en el hombro a modo de una disculpa que no acababa de entender.

-Hey, Ron...¡reacciona!

Ron reaccionó un rato después, cuando el agua de la bañera ya estaba fría y tiritaban y todo, porque en Hogwarts no tenían calefacción ni gas natural ni esas cosas "de muggles"

Se puso rojo (N/A: el pobre no gana para ponerse rojo en este fic), y Harry, para ir a conjunto, también (N/A; otro que tal baila).

-Ron...yo...esto...es que..verás...

-Harry...mira...yo…esto...no lo puedo aceptar.

-Sí...si yo lo entiendo, Ron, es sólo que...bueno, no sé qué me ha pasado...

-Harry...somos amigos, y algo como esto...bueno, no quiero...no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad por eso, así que...vamos a olvidarlo todo ¿vale?

-Vale...y...Ron...

-Dime.

-Lo siento...mucho. Pero gracias...por perdonarme.

-Está bien.

Harry y Ron volvieron a su cuarto, donde los otros tres estaban durmiendo desde hacía rato, se acostaron (cada uno en su camita XD) y se durmieron, porque estaban agotados.

Al día siguiente, cuando se levantaron y se miraron, a Harry le volvieron a entrar ganas de disculparse.

-Ron...eh...que perdona.

-¿Por?

-Bueno, ya sabes...

-No importa, Harry. Sólo son...son cosas de la vida, un día te levantas y lo ves todo de otra forma, ya está. Todo solucionado. Ahora te dejo, me han llamado para una reunión de prefectos...¡nos vemos!-se despidió Ron.

-Ah, sí, hasta luego...

Ron salió de la sala común algo pensativo, pero satisfecho de que Harry hubiese resuelto sus dudas, y asumiendo que había perdido la virginidad en un baño y con su mejor amigo...de pronto chocó contra Hermione.

-¡Ay, Ron!¡Mira por dónde andas!

-Lo siento, Herm.

-Bueno, ¿has hablado con Harry?

-Eh...sí.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Nada, sólo era un sueño estúpido, ¡te lo dije! Harry aún está colgado por Cho, y creo que lo seguirá estando mucho tiempo...

Poco tiempo después, Harry y Cho cortaron, y Ron no tuvo más remedio que preguntarse si era gafe, o si Harry se lanzaría a por él ahora que estaba libre...

FIN

¡Bien! ¡Llegamos al final!

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado, porque yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo

Mil besos, desde el Manicomio,

_-misi-chan-_


End file.
